


Lab Assistant

by Danihowyoufeel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), She/Her Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danihowyoufeel/pseuds/Danihowyoufeel
Summary: From Cadets to Section Commanders, Hange Zoe and Sarah Pixis have wanted to uncover the mysteries of the titans. But once the mysteries unfold, suddenly the world they know collapses.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Lab Assistant

**_Sarah sat on the porch of the small cabin-like building she was housed in. Her legs dangled over the edge, swinging slightly. In her hands was a thick leather book, the pages were all blank, waiting to be filled. Sarah was lightly sketching the ODM gear they were still learning how to use. She soon hopes to fill the pages with her friends and titan’s she comes across, so she’ll remember what they look like._ **

**_Despite being there for almost a year now, Sarah hadn’t made that many friends. She wanted to focus on becoming the best soldier she could be for the time being, she wanted to go into the scout regiment after all._ **

**_“Hey, whatcha doing out here all by yourself?” a cheery voice asked from the bottom of the porch stairs. Her hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail, hair going every direction. She had glasses too._ **

**_“Oh, just taking some notes on the ODM gear.” Sarah said. The girl stepped over to her and sat down on Sarah’s right. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her palms._ **

**_“Man can you believe it’s been a year already?” She said. Sarah chuckled._ **

**_“Personally, I can't wait to be out on the field, it’s been a dream of mine since I was a child.” Sarah said as she continued to finish her drawing. The girl perked up, looking at Sarah._ **

**_“Wait does that mean you wanna join the scouts too?” She exclaimed. Sarah nodded._ **

**_“I want to discover where the titan’s came from. Why do they eat people? Why is the nape their weak spot? I just have so many questions, you probably think I’m crazy thoug-” Sarah cut herself off when she saw the girl practically drooling._ **

**_“Finally! Somebody understands!” She grabbed the girl’s shoulders, shaking them slightly. “I want to know everything about them!” She was smiling brightly, it was almost contagious. Sarah laughed._ **

**_“Well I guess that’s gonna be our job then isn’t it? Im Sarah, Sarah Pixis” Sarah held her hand out, to which the girl in front of her took it._ **

**_“I’m Hange Zoe! Guess we’re future lab partners, right?”_ **

**Sarah was quickly drawing what Beane’s wound in his eye looked like as Moblet comforted Hange, who was currently mourning her own actions.**

**“Huh.” Sarah stepped a bit closer to look into the socket of the eye, the frontal lobe was damaged, but the titan itself wasn’t showing any signs of being braindead. ‘So they must not be controlled by brain commands through the nervous system, so what is it they’re controlled by?’ Sarah thought. She stepped back to avoid being lunged at and went over to hug Hange.**

**“Look, it’s already halfway healed, see?” Sarah pointed to the steaming eye socket. Hange sniffed and nodded.**

**“Y-Yeah, you’re right.” She said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Sarah smiled slightly.**

**“If you don’t mind I have a little observation I’d like to share with you in our office if we’re done here.” Sarah held up her leather book with the sketch of Beane’s empty, steaming eye socket.**

**“Yeah! Lets go!” Hange’s mood changed drastically as she grabbed a hold of Sarah’s wrist and dragged her along. As Hange jogged to the office, Sarah could hear her little giggles of excitement.**

**When they arrived, Sarah opened her notebook to the most recent sketch as Hange looked over her shoulder.**

**“So you see where you buried the spear impaled where the frontal lobe of the brain should be, and if that is damaged the individual should go braindead, but Beane didn’t. He acted as if he was just getting, well, stabbed in the eye.” Sarah flipped through to a page where she had drawn a skeleton, “So if the brain doesn’t control a titan’s nervous system, what does? Is it something in it’s nape? If it didn’t have a nervous system it wouldn’t feel.” Sarah ran her hand through her long, blonde hair and sighed. “So?”**

**“That’s a tough one, Sarah.” Hange glazed at the journal, “Here, come sit, I have a few theories I’ll run by you before dinner.”**

  
  



End file.
